Evangelion: Dios está enojaaaadooo
by Gandried
Summary: Kaworu ha muerto,Asuka está viva y hay nuevas alumnas,¿que pasaraaaaá?(muy predecible,¿no?ya verán >=D)
1. Las nuevas estudiantes

Esto se supone que es continuación de la serie, pero que no pasó el Tercer Impacto =P  
  
Las nuevas estudiantes.  
  
Era el primer día de clases luego de las vacaciones de invierno, y Shinji estaba llegando tarde; Asuka había salido antes diciendo que "A los tontos no hay que esperrarrlos". Habían pasado tres meses desde que habían vencido a Kaworu; Touji ya casi estaba recuperado del todo, Rei estaba empezando a ser más agradable, Asuka había logrado salir del coma y gracias al cuidado que le dedicó Shinji, empezó a ser más agradable con él, aunque seguía tratándolo mal a veces y Kensuke estaba empezando a demostrar mucho interés por ella.  
  
Esto pensaba Shinji mientras iba a la escuela, y cuando llegó, observó aliviado que el profesor no había llegado aún y se sentó con sus amigos justo cuando entró el profesor y empezó a hablar.  
  
-Buenos días, alumnos-dijo.  
  
-Buenos días profesor-respondieron todos a coro.  
  
-Hoy tenemos dos compañeras nuevas-informó-, pasen niñas.-y entraron al aula dos chicas: la primera tenía el cabello blanco tirando a gris, cortado hasta la cintura, y unos bonitos ojos rojos, y la otra tenía unos cautivantes ojos castaños, y su cabello era azul tirando a violeta, cortado hasta la cadera.  
  
-Buenos días,yo soy Koyuki Nahashi.-dijo la chica de ojos rojos.  
  
-Holas,yo soy Ari Obuyi =D.-se presentó la otra.  
  
-Bienvenidas, jóvenes. Recuerden que si necesitan algo, Ikari, el delegado, las ayudará. Nahashi, siéntese junto a Ikari, Obuyi, frente a Ikari.-ordenó el profesor. Al sentarse, Ari y Koyuki le dirigieron una mirada a Shinji, y, cuando este se las devolvió,Ari se sonrojó y Koyuki simplemente le sonrió.  
  
-Ikari, tienes suerte ¬¬.-le dijo por lo bajo Touji a Shinji. -Te las verás con nosotros después ¬¬.-agregó Kensuke.  
  
-Lo que digan,muchachos ^_^U.-respondió Shinji-Son muy bonitas...Nahashi me recuerda a Kaworu T.T-pensó.  
  
Después de una larga clase de matemáticas, sonó el timbre del receso, y todos salieron afuera.  
  
-¡Esto es imperdonable, Ikari!-le gritó Touji a su amigo.  
  
-¡Absolutamente!-corroboró Kensuke.  
  
-¡No solo te basta vivir con unas bellezas como lo son Misato y Asuka, ni ser compañero en NERV de la adorable Rei Ayanami, sino que ahora te metes con las nuevas y hermosas chicas!-lo reprendió Touji.  
  
-¡Chicos, cálmense, no es mi culpa!¡El profesor las hizo sentarse de esa manera!  
  
-¿Por qué hay gente tan afortunada?T.T-se quejó Touji.  
  
-¿Si tanto les gustan, por qué no hablan con ellas?  
  
-Buen punto, Ikari.-respondió Kensuke.  
  
-¡Excelente idea, amigo!¡A conquistar damiselas!  
  
-¡Eso!-y de repente salieron corriendo para donde estaba Ari, pero la encontraron rodeada de chicos babeando, mientras ella repetía "Apenas te conozco,no voy a ser tu novia ¬¬". Al comprobar que no podían pasar, se pusieron a buscar a Koyuki, pero no la encontraron por ninguna parte. Después de un rato,volvieron a donde estaba Ari, pero se había ido, así que decidieron volver a donde estaba Shinji.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Traicioooooooooooón!!!!!-gritaron los dos al unísono al ver que Shinji estaba hablando con Koyuki y Ari.  
  
-Buenos días ^^U-saludó Koyuki.  
  
-Hola muchachos-les dijo Shinji.  
  
-Hola xD, ¿nos conocemos?-preguntó Ari.  
  
-Tú a mi no, pero yo te conozco, bombón ;)-respondió Kensuke.  
  
-Somos los maravillosos Touji y Kensuke.-dijo Touji.  
  
-Oigan chicas, ¿quieren venir con nosotros y Asuka al cine mañana?-les propuso Shinji a las jóvenes.  
  
-Será un placer, Shinji-kun ^^.-respondió Koyuki.  
  
-Okis :D-dijo Ari.-Tengo que ir a buscar algo en el aula, nos vemos allá.  
  
-Yo también tengo que ir a buscar algo ^^U.-informó Koyuki.  
  
-Ikari,compensaste tu grave falta :D-dijo Touji ujna vez que las chicas se fueron.  
  
-Esa era mi intención xD.-respondió Shinji, y en ese momento sonó el timbre para volver a clases.  
  
Cuando terminaron las clases, Shinji, Asuka y Rei recibieron una llamada de Misato diciéndoles que fueran a NERV.  
  
-Aquí están ^_^-los saludó Misato apenas llegaron-. Vengan que les tengo que contar algo.  
  
Todos siguieron a Misato a la sala de operaciones, y se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron que Ari y Koyuki estaban allí.  
  
-Holas =D- saludó Ari.  
  
-Nos volvemos a encontrar ^^-dijo Koyuki.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué están aquí?-preguntó Shinji.  
  
-Ellas son nuevas pilotos de EVA ^-^-respondió Misato.  
  
-Pero si se acabarron los ángeles,¿porr qué hay más pilotos?-quiso saber Asuka.  
  
-Eso es de lo que les quería hablar-comenzó Misato-. Hemos descubierto que todavía quedan 13 ángeles por derrotar. En cuanto a ellas, se descubrió que son aptas para manejar los Evas poco antes de ser vencidos los ángeles, así que ya tienen los suyos.  
  
-Buenos días-saludó Ritsuko, entrando-.En un momento haremos las pruebas de sincronización, así que vayan cambiándose.  
  
-¿Qué no te habían encarcelado?-preguntó Misato.  
  
-Sí, pero me dejaron libre porque me necesitan para derrotar a los 13 ángeles restantes.  
  
-Ah, está bien. Chicos, a cambiarse.  
  
Y, sin más palabras, fueron a cambiarse.  
  
-¡Wow!¡Este traje es genial!-exclamó Ari, al terminar de ponerse su traje, el cual era como el de Kaworu, pero para mujer-Adoro este color ^-^.  
  
-Este traje va conmigo :D-dijo Koyuki,al ver cómo le quedaba el suyo. Este era negro.  
  
-Como que...¿no es un poco muy oscuro?-observó Rei, mirando el traje de Koyuki.  
  
-Ya vamos.-dijo Asuka impacientemente.  
  
En un momento, estaban todos en sus Evas.  
  
-Comienza la prueba de sincronización-anunció Ritsuko.  
  
-Sorprendente-exclamó Misato luego de unos momentos-.Su sincronización ha subido mucho; Shinji tiene un 92%,Asuka y Ari 94%,Rei 91% y Koyuki 98%.  
  
-Clarro, es que Kinderr está aprrendiendo a defenderrse,yo estoy siendo más "comprrensiva" y la Niña Modelo más exprresiva xD-dijo Asuka.  
  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver ^-^U-informó Maya.  
  
-El punto es que subimos nuestrra sincrronización ¬¬*-respondió Asuka.  
  
-Ya pueden irse,niños.-informó Ritsuko.  
  
Y,ni lentos ni perezosos,los elegidos se cambiaron y en unos instantes ya estaban a la salida de NERV.  
  
-Oigan, ¿ustedes ya tienen algún apartamento?-les preguntó Shinji a Ari y Koyuki.  
  
-No,ahora mismo iba a buscar uno ^-^U-respondió Koyuki.  
  
-Yo también =D-dijo Ari.  
  
-Si quieren de mientras pueden quedarse con nosotros-les ofreció Misato.  
  
-No, gracias, ya encontré un anuncio en el periódico ^o^.-respondió Ari.  
  
-Yo también xD-comentó Koyuki.  
  
-Está bien, nos vemos mañana :D-dijo Asuka.  
  
-Chao ^-^-se despidió Ari.  
  
-¡Adiosín!-saludó Koyuki.  
  
Entonces, Ari y Koyuki se fueron cada una por su lado, esperando encontrar un apartamento decente, pero lo que no sabían era que iban a volver a encontrarse en poco tiempo.  
  
-Bien, aquí es.-murmuró para sí misma Koyuki, al llegar a la dirección que indicaba el recorte que llevaba en su mano. Y, sin perder el tiempo, Koyuki subió las escaleras para encontrarse a Ari charlando con un señor, sentados en el sillón de la sala(nótese que la puerta estaba abierta).  
  
-¡Hola, Koyuki!-la saludó Ari.  
  
-¡Hola Ari!-respondió Koyuki.  
  
-¡Buenos días, señorita! Lo lamento, pero esta otra señorita llegó primera, lamento la molestia. -la saludó y se disculpó el dueño del apartamento.  
  
-Buu, llegaste primera ;_;-dijo Koyuki.  
  
-Igual, no puedo pagarlo yo sola, ¿quieres alquilarlo conmigo, Koyuki?-le propuso Ari a la chica de ojos rojos.  
  
-¡WEEEEE! Domo arigatou, Ari-chan ^.^-le agradeció Koyuki a Ari.  
  
-No es nada xD.  
  
-Oigan,necesito una noche para quitar todas las cosas, pueden elegir entre dormir en otro lugar o aquí, aunque va a haber mucho ruido ñ.ñU-dijo el señor.  
  
-Nos quedamos aquí xD-respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Continuará  
  
NdA: Otro fic que hicimos Aika y yo ^_^U, nada más que este es de Evangelion y no de Shaman King XDU. Dejen reviews por favor T___T. 


	2. Una tiza muy peligrosa

Una tiza muy peligrosa  
  
Ya eran las nueve y cuarto, y Ari y Koyuki estaban llegando tarde. Como Koyuki era muy dormilona, Ari, después de haberse vestido, había estado media hora intentando que se despertara.  
  
-No es mi culpa.¡es que el despertador tiene muy bajo el volumen!-arguyó Koyuki.  
  
-La vecina vino a quejarse de que estaba muy fuerte ¬¬U-replicó Ari.  
  
-Bueno.¡mira, ya llegamos!  
  
-Espero que no nos castiguen -,-.  
  
Pero, desafortunadamente, tuvieron que cargar baldes llenos de agua hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso.  
  
-Ya pueden dejar los baldes-les indicó el profesor al salir.  
  
-¿Se divirtieron?-les preguntó irónicamente Rei.  
  
-Si, casi no pude aguantarme el gritar "¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"-contestó Ari.  
  
-Tanta alegría seguida me va a matar-cantó Koyuki.  
  
-Ya vamos, quierro comerr algo-los apuró Asuka.  
  
-¿No hay que esperar hasta el almuerzo?-preguntó Ari.  
  
-No, trraje unas bolas de arroz :D-respondió Asuka.  
  
-Y como tu amabilidad hace que el Sol brille más, nos darás algunas, ¿no?- le pidió Touji, apareciendo de la nada con Kensuke.  
  
-Bueno, perro solo porrque soy muy buena :D-accedió Asuka.  
  
-Si, si lo eres ^__________^-dijo Kensuke.  
  
-Oyeee, ¿no me das una bola de arroz también a mi?=3-quiso saber Ari.  
  
-¡Siii, a mi también!-exclamó Koyuki.  
  
-A mi también me gustaría una ^^U-murmuró Shinji.  
  
-¡Querooooo T-T!-expresó Rei.  
  
-Calma, calma, hay dos parra cada uno :D-informó Asuka, y en seguida se pusieron a comer.  
  
-¡Mmmmmm, están deliciosas!^______^-exclamó Kensuke.  
  
-¿Las hiciste tú?-preguntó Koyuki.  
  
-No, las comprré en la casa de comidas nacionales que está frrente a la escuela xD-respondió Asuka, terminando de comer su segunda bola de arroz.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a clases -_- -dijo Ari, después de que sonara la campana.  
  
Ya en clases, se sentaron en sus lugares mientras el profesor entraba al aula. Al rato, se tuvo que ir porque lo llamaba el director, y, al quedarse solos los chicos, empezaron a tirar tizas, marcadores, borradores, lapiceras, gomas de borrar, etc. al ventilador xD.  
  
-¡Paren!¡Por favor!¡Alguien se va a lastimar!¡Dejen de hacer eso!-rogaba Shinji, pero los demás hacían caso omiso a sus palabras. De repente, una tiza que iba a toda velocidad desde el ventilador le dio en el medio frente a Shinji, dejándolo inconciente.  
  
-¡Shinji!¿Estás bien?-gritaron Ari y Koyuki al mismo tiempo, corriendo hacia Shinji.  
  
-¡Oigan,me duele la cabeza!-exclamó Touji, tratando que las dos chicas lo notaran.  
  
-Vamos, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería-le dijo Koyuki a Ari.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Cómo haremos para llevarlo?  
  
-Yo lo cargo, parece ser muy ligero xD-y al instante lo subió a su espalda y se dirigieron a la enfermería.  
  
-Nu vale, yo quero que me carguen a mi T-T-protestó Kensuke.  
  
-Entonces por ahora te puedes quedar lloriqueando =P-contestó Rei.  
  
Justo cuando Ari y Koyuki estaban llevando a Shinji a la enfermería, el profesor volvió a entrar en el salón para encontrarse a Rei tirando una caja entera de tizas al ventilador.  
  
-¡Vuelen tizas, vuelen!-gritaban Rei, Touji y Kensuke sin importarles que las tizas salieran disparadas hacia abajo.  
  
-¡Ayanami, Suzuhara, Aida! ¡Afuera!-gritó el profesor, sorprendido de que Rei estuviera tirando tizas-¿Dónde están el delegado y las nuevas chicas?  
  
-Arri y Koyuki llevarron a Shinji a la enferrmerría porrque una tiza lo golpeó muy fuerte y se desmayó-respondió Asuka.  
  
-¿Y con qué permiso fueron?  
  
-Con ningún permiso, ¿porr qué tienen que tenerr perrmiso para ayudarr a su amigo inconsciente? ¬¬  
  
-Srta. Langley Sohryuu, ¡afuera usted también!  
  
-¿¿Porr qué??  
  
-Por cuestionar mi autoridad ¬¬.-y en seguida estaban ella, Rei, Touji y Kensuke afuera, con dos baldes llenos de agua cada uno.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Ari y Koyuki ya habían llegado con Shinji, el cual seguía inconsciente.  
  
-Chicas, ¿podrían quedarse con él hasta que despierte?-les preguntó la enfermera, la cual estaba jugando al póker con la maestra de kindergarten, el director y el profesor de matemáticas.  
  
-¡Este juego es de números y no gano! ¡Eso es matemáticamente imposible!  
  
-¡Al fin podré contratar a una maestra substituta para controlar a esos niños insoportables!-dijo la maestra de kindergarten, la cual estaba ganando.  
  
-¡Ey! ¡Esa carta está coloreada con crayones! ¡Estás haciendo trampa *¬¬!- dijo el director enojado.  
  
-Bueno niñas, es mi turno, cuiden bien a su amiguito =D.-les dijo la enfermera a Ari y a Koyuki.  
  
-Mmmm.¡Genial!Perderemos tiempo de clases =D-exclamó Ari.  
  
-¡Wiii!  
  
-Oye,¿qué pasa si para cuando llegan los de la mudanza todavía no despierta?.-.  
  
-Mmm.yo me puedo quedar cuidándolo ^^.  
  
-¿Estás segura que lo cuidarás bien?¿No te quedarás dormida?  
  
-No, lo cuidaré bien ^^.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Y así pasaron toda la jornada escolar(oh no,soné como maestra!), charlando, hasta que llegó la hora de irse.  
  
-Adiós Koyuki, cuida bien a Shinji-saludó Ari.  
  
-Si, si -.- -respondió Koyuki mientras Ari se iba.  
  
-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡DEJEN DE ATACARME, TIZAS MEFISTOFÉLICAAAAAAAAAAAAS!-gritó Shinji, despertando de lo qu parecía ser una pesadilla.  
  
-Calma Shinji, las tizas ya se fueron.-lo confortó Koyuki.  
  
-¿No quedó ninguna?;_;  
  
-No Shinji, ninguna.  
  
-¿Estás segura que no hay ninguna escondida entre las sombras para atacarme?;_;  
  
-Estoy segura Shinji, ¿quieres que te muestre?Mira, aquí no hay nada.-dijo Koyuki, y sacó su abrigo de la silla, donde había una.¿¿¿tiza???O_o  
  
-¡NOOOOOOOOO!¡DÉJAMEEEEEEEEE!¡DÉJAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!  
  
-¡Toma!-exclamó Koyuki pegándole un puñetazo a la tiza, haciéndola polvo- ¿Ves?Ya todo es seguro =D  
  
-Está bien ;_;  
  
-Ahora te llevaré con Asuka para que te lleve a su casa y te lleve a tu cama con una mantita calentita, ¿está bien?=D  
  
-Bueno ;_;-dijo Shinji, y al segundo estaban a la salida de la escuela.  
  
-¡¡¡Kinderr!!!¿¿¿Estás bien???-exclamó Asuka, cuando los vio llegar.  
  
-Si, aunque ahora tengo tizafobia ;_;-respondió Shinji.  
  
-Vamos a casa, te prreparrarré algo parra que comas.  
  
-Esta bien, muchas gracias ;_;, gracias por cuidarme Koyuki ;_;  
  
-No fue nada ñ.ñ-dijo Koyuki-. Bueno, me voy a casita ^^, cuídense.-y se fue a su casita, donde encontró a Ari desempacando su ropa.  
  
-Hola, ¿está bien Shinji?-la saludó Ari al notar su presencia.  
  
-Sip, se despertó apenas después de que te fuiste =P  
  
Continuará =D  
  
N.d.A: ñaaaa, no quedó bueno T_T(bueno, quedó gracioso xD), en el próximo capítulo, se viene el cine =D 


End file.
